Imagenes
by Sarah SteamDoll
Summary: Relato basado en Steam Powered Giraffe.


**Imágenes**

_Una historia basada en los relatos de ficción de Steam Powered Giraffe, creados por Bunny Bennet y Paige Law._

I

La habitación estaba en penumbra. Regularmente, las luces provenientes del gran candelabro en el techo llenaban la estancia de una calidez reconfortante, pero esta vez las sombras habían tomado posesión de los rincones y de casi todos los espacios, trayendo consigo ese extraño y empeñoso frio. Tres delgadas figuras cada una en su posición, esperaban. Las antiparras de aquel sentado cerca de la mesa de trabajo brillaban a la escasa luz, mientras un delicado hilo de vapor se escapaba por una de sus mejillas. El sombrero del más alto de ellos, sus espaldas contra la muralla cerca de la puerta, proyectaba una sombra alargada sobre las frazadas, donde el más pequeño había tomado posición sobre el lecho, sirviendo de cabecera a la moribunda silueta que, con ojos cerrados, apenas alzaba su pecho en lo que serian sus últimos alientos. Peter Walter I, eximio científico, creador de las más fascinantes maquinas autónomas, explorador de campos del conocimiento hasta ahora desconocidos, visionario del futuro en el presente y el pasado, estaba muriendo ahí, en la que había sido su mansión y refugio, ante la mirada ansiosa de sus mas exaltadas creaciones. La gente solía llamarlo de todas aquellas pomposas maneras relacionadas con sus logros profesionales, pero el solo deseaba ser llamado como sus mecánicos hijos lo hacían: Padre.

Había una necesidad de silencio en del ambiente, pero los tres sabían que el silencio les era un privilegio esquivo, dada la maquinaria de la que estaban compuestos. Por pequeña y cotidiana que fuera la tarea a realizar, siempre había un pulso, un vibrato, algún sonido escurridizo que acompañaba a la acción, aunque tan solo fuera, como en este caso, respirar. De tanto en tanto, Rabbit dejaba escapar un suspiro de vapor a través del aire estancado, seguido del leve crack de su garganta al ponerse en funcionamiento. Spine, la mirada puesta obstinadamente en el piso, escondía su rostro de plata tras el ala del sombrero, temeroso de empezar a sentir otra vez el aceite negro correr por sus mejillas. Jon había dejado sobre la cama el sombrero de copa, y sus risos de bronce caían lacios a cada lado de su fino rostro, mientras observaba con sus brillantes ojos azules el semblante cansado de su amado padre. A veces se oía el extraño clic que hacia al sonreír, cuando sin querer acudía a su memoria algún recuerdo gracioso de él, su padre y sus hermanos. Pappy siempre estaba dispuesto a bromear y reír, y jamás hizo distinción alguna entre ellos y sus hijos humanos. Era un padre cariñoso pero estricto, capaz de reprender sin jamás perder la paciencia de enseñar: "Debes aprender lo que te enseño Jon, porque solo te exigiré lo que ya te haya enseñado" era lo que solía decir cuando el hiperactivo robot perdía el hilo de las cosas o parecía divagar. Sus hermanos mayores a veces se molestaban con sus travesuras, pero trataban de entender sus juegos la mayoría de las veces, aun cuando les costara. Rabbit, el mayor de los tres siempre las hacía de árbitro en los pequeños debates entre Spine y Jon, tras los cuales por lo general terminaban todos organizando el siguiente Desfile de Helados que tenía programado para ese mes. No lograba recordar una verdadera pelea o discusión con su padre, quien conocía mejor que nadie la personalidad de cada uno de ellos y sabía exactamente como controlar y contener sus emociones, no por ser este producto de un chip sino por saber con toda seguridad que eran verdaderas. Muy posiblemente los tres autómatas congregados en esa habitación compartían los mismos pensamientos, cada uno de ellos reaccionando a su propia y especial manera. Después de todo, así era como su padre los había hecho, del mismo modo pero a la vez tan diferentes.

La luna se alzaba lentamente por la ventana y una brisa nocturna se coló por entre las delgadas cortinas de la estancia. Hacia frio. Era otoño, el otoño mas frio del que tuvieran memoria y las hojas habían caído ya cubiertas de escarcha durante semanas, los vientos amenazando lluvias y heladas desde las montañas. Pappy había ido con el médico hacia más de un mes a causa de una extraña fatiga y algunos moderados dolores de pecho, pero al verlo seguir animosamente con su trabajo para la Feria de Invierno, no hubo preocupación en ellos más que ayudar en las toneladas de proyectos que había que terminar y seleccionar para las muestras. Peter II apenas dejaba el Salón de los Cables más que para dormir y comer, y Pappy decía tan a menudo que estaba "ocupado como una abeja" que Jon termino imaginándoselo con camisa a rayas y alas en la espalda. Muchas veces entraba intempestuosamente al salón para corroborar su teoría, pero QWERTY, el curioso ingenio robótico encargado del orden en el salón, lo atajaba con tantas preguntas a cerca de nada -como siempre hacia- que terminaba yéndose con Rabbit al jardín. Spine parecía también muy lleno de trabajo, ya que era él quien mejor se movía dentro de ese espacio, así que aquellos dos meses habían sido la mayoría de las veces solo Jon y Rabbit.

Acudían a su memoria momentos con Rabbit. Aquel día había sol pero seguía helando, o así suponían por la cantidad de bufandas que veían en la gente por las calles. Habían ido los dos a la ciudad, acompañando al Sr. Reed quien debía retirar unos insumos solicitados por Peter II en la tienda de repuestos. De normal hubiera acudido el propio Peter a por el pedido, pero había surgido un imprevisto con Pappy en el laboratorio que requería su presencia inmediata, y no había dado más detalles al respecto. Spine había manifestado que por hoy no quería más aire fresco que el de los ventiladores del salón, así que habían quedado solo los dos para acudir a la diligencia. A Jon le encantaban las salidas de casa, eran como aventuras a tierras extrañas en donde su imaginación flotaba hasta donde el mismo se sorprendía, mientras Rabbit aprovechaba para saludar gente y compartir con ellos, buscar inspiración en objetos curiosos que luego llevaba a casa tanto para dibujar como para escribir alguna canción. Ese día estaba algo así como obsesionado con los piratas y quería conseguir a toda costa un sombrero tricornio de cuero, porque según él: "hay un personaje dando vueltas por ahí, que necesita ser más que solo la letra de una canción". Mientras el Sr. Reed se afanaba en explicarle al vendedor algo a cerca de bujías, ellos dos cruzaron la calle hacia la tienda de caballeros, en donde tiempo atrás Pappy le había comprado un sombrero nuevo a Jon, dado que el primero había sufrido un daño irreparable después de una de las presentaciones. Rabbit dudaba el poder hallar lo que buscaba en aquella tienda, primero porque los piratas habían pasado de moda hacia tiempo y no parecía sensato que caballeros de esta época usaran sombreros de ese estilo, y segundo porque al dueño de la tienda le seguía impactando la presencia de él y sus hermanos, aunque no había llegado a ser rudo, pero sabía que no eran de su agrado. Jon insistía en que había visto un sombrero de pirata por algún lado, y prácticamente arrastrando y empujando, habían cruzado la puerta de la tienda.

Ninguno de ellos estaba desacostumbrado a las miradas de la gente, tanto las de fascinación del publico en sus presentaciones como las de divertida sorpresa de la gente del pueblo, pero por alguna razón, Rabbit no parecía cómodo, y cruzando los brazos sobre tu pecho de metal, saludo al dependiente y se ubico en un rincón de la tienda con la mirada baja y pensativa. Jon sabia que el sombrero tenía que esta por ahí, lo había visto hacia un tiempo, estaba seguro de eso, y viendo que el tendero hacia esfuerzos inútiles por llegar hasta las gavetas más altas en su búsqueda infructuosa, comenzó a caminar por los muros y el techo, usando los ganchos de sus pies y rodillas que su padre había instalado tiempo atrás. Pronto la gente se empezó a congregar dentro y fuera de la tienda de caballeros para ver al pequeño autómata parado de cabeza desde el techo, ante la araña de cristal brillante, hablando a cerca de hallar un nuevo sombrero para su hermano que ahora era un pirata. Rabbit había dejado su rincón para tratar de detener a Jon y evitar el desastre que estaba generando -mas de algun articulo meticulosamente ordenado yacía ahora en el suelo, sin contar el aparente ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo el vendedor- pero a la mitad de su carrera tuvo que detenerse sin posibilidad de seguir, producto de una risa incontrolable que se había apoderado de todos y cada uno de sus engranajes. Si había algo que lo hacia reír a carcajadas, no importaba que, era Jon caminando por las paredes y el techo. La escena era por decirlo menos, hilarante: dos robots en una tienda de ropa para caballeros, uno echado de espaldas cual largo era, víctima de un ataque de risa que producía constantes nubes de vapor desde todas sus coyunturas, otro parado sobre el techo sujetando su sombrero de copa, diciendo con una salvaje sonrisa "He he he, Rabbit... te hice reír!".

Jon había tenido ese recuerdo consigo noches enteras, y luego, como solía suceder con casi todo, empezó a desaparecer despacio de su mente inquieta. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo fue que consiguieron hacer que Rabbit dejara de reír, ni de como eventualmente consiguieron dar con el tricornio pirata. Ahora, en este momento de dolor, las imágenes aparecían claras y comprensibles, y no le sorprendió el recordar que el mismo dueño de la tienda, el Sr. Alexander quien durante tanto tiempo había mirado con recelo a los tres robots de Walter, se lo había regalado. Dijo algo de su pequeño hijo enfermo y de una extraña mejoría a partir del incidente en la tienda, la cual algunos meses después paso a tener un departamento de disfraces y trajes exóticos. Luego de esto, Peter Walter y sus robots solían acudir al Sr. Alexander por cualquier artículo curioso que necesitaran para sus presentaciones, y Rabbit comenzó a visitar asiduamente al pequeño Albert, quien desde su silla de ruedas escuchaba las historias de piratas, tierras lejanas y mares del sur que salían desde los labios del simpático autómata a vapor.

II

La brisa fría los había distraído a los tres al mismo tiempo, despojándolos durante unos segundos de sus meditaciones. Rabbit se puso de pie y con un elegante movimiento cerro el postigo de la ventana casi sin hacer ruido, recuperando después su posición a un costado de la mesa. Mirando a sus hermanos menores, se le agolparon los pensamientos más desoladores que quizás jamás había tenido. Sabía que Pappy había sido más que un padre para ellos, un guía del cual habían aprendido tantas cosas desde las más domesticas hasta las que consideraban más importantes: el verdadero sentido de las emociones humanas. Lo cierto era -y esto le preocupaba cada vez mas- que a pesar de haber pasado décadas cuidando a sus hermanos, no se sentía capaz de ser hermano mayor ni mucho menos de cumplir en un mínimo con las funciones de un padre. Sabia que en mayor o menor medida, tanto Jon como Spine necesitaban apoyo, Jon con su particular manera de ser y Spine en sus ciclos bajos de animo, pero tal parecia que el broncineo automata, de pie en la habitacion en donde su creador agonizaba, no conseguia reunir las fuerzas que lo hicieran emprender tal tarea.

De entre los tres, Spine habia sido siempre el mas temperado, capaz de mantener el orden donde los dos otros fallaban y bajar la temperatura de cada empresa en la cual se embarcaran. De cierta forma, se podria pensar facilmente que era el mayor, y muchas veces tuvieron que aclarar a quienes recien los conocian que el de manufactura mas antigua era Rabbit, de ahi varias de sus malfunciones y constantes actualizaciones. Pero habian cosas que solo ellos y Pappy sabian. Spine pasaba por momentos dificiles de tanto en tanto, y asi como Jon necesitaba de cuidados especiales por ser tan niño, Spine necesitaba constantemente de un ojo amoroso y comprensivo que estuviera velando por el y sus recurrentes luchas internas. En resumidas cuentas, el estilizado y correcto robot de titanio llevaba un mar de dolor dentro de si, y la unica explicacion que se hayaba al respecto era que, a fin de cuentas, las emociones en el habian sido conducidas hacia lugares mas profundos y quizas oscuros en comparacion a los otros dos, lo que según Pappy no era malo, sino que tal vez el necesitara mas tiempo que los demas para ser feliz. Durante algun tiempo -sobre todo despues de los enfrentamientos contra las maquinas de Thadeus- Rabbit llego a preocuparse muy seriamente por Spine, al verlo hora tras hora quieto, tan quieto que a veces temía que se hubiera apagado, mirando al vacio o hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche, sus ojos verdes perdiendo de a poco la luz con cada imperceptible parpadeo. No parecía posible pero, por aquel entonces, Spine le había comentado vagamente, con apenas un susurro de su profunda voz, que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría el ya no existir más. A Rabbit le había parecido inconcebible el que su hermano menor quisiera ser desmantelado por voluntad propia, y sus palabras le trajeron una insistente idea que de cierto modo lo llenaba de tristeza. Mantuvo la inquietud durante días, hasta que una tarde, a solas con su padre, había juntado el ánimo para preguntar: "Pappy... q-q-que es el suicidio?" Peter le había contestado que era algo complicado de explicar, pero en las palabras más simples posibles, era algo que las personas hacían cuando sentían que no había mas salida para su dolor. Peter sospechaba que la pregunta tenía que ver con Spine, y apoyando una delgada y cálida mano sobre el hombro metálico de su hijo, lo tranquilizo diciéndole que nadie iba a desmantelar a su hermano, que los malos tiempos habían pasado y ellos tres eran tan valientes que superarían juntos cualquier complicación, por difícil que pareciera. No mucho tiempo después habían tenido la idea de volver a hacer música, ya que a fin de cuentas, para eso habían sido creados. Rabbit tenía miles de bocetos de composiciones sin terminar, Jon estaba haciendo grandes progresos aprendiendo a tocar la mandolina y Spine por su parte había descubierto no hacía mucho que su voz de barítono había mejorado increíblemente, y todos coincidieron en que le daría el toque perfecto a las canciones que tenían en carpeta. Fue lo que realmente necesitaban, sin duda así lo creía Rabbit, ya más tranquilo por la condición de su hermano. Las miradas al vacio y las negras lágrimas de aceite habían sido reemplazadas lentamente por la suave cadencia de la música.

Las horas avanzaban y presumían que el amanecer estaría cerca. Aquel momento en que la noche parece ser más cerrada siempre aterrorizaba a Jon, que por lo general tenia ser distraído con helados o dibujos animados de los años 30's, que eran sus favoritos. Pero esta noche, quizás la más oscura que hayan pasado, el pequeño autómata dorado no dejaba su lugar junto a su padre, decidido a quedarse ahí a costa de lo que ocurriera. A veces levantaba la mirada en busca del brillo bicolor de los ojos de Rabbit, quien le dirigía una cálida media sonrisa a través de una mirada tan dolorosa que no parecía pertenecerle. Spine no dejaba de mirar el piso, y solo el movimiento de sus plateados dedos hacía patente que aun seguía encendido. Jon pensaba que quizás se sentiría más cómodo si pudiera dejar su cuerpo y vagar por el Salón de los Cables solamente en su espina dorsal, pero sabía que se negaría a dejar a su padre, tal como cualquiera de ellos. Por más miedo, angustia, tristeza o desesperación que sintieran, no existía manera de que ninguno de ellos tres se separara del lado de su padre en sus últimos momentos.

III

Cuando ocurrió, los tres levantaron la luminosa mirada al mismo tiempo. Jon hundió su rostro entre las frazadas y dejo escapar un sollozo tan profundo y desgarrador que Rabbit solo quiso hacer que se detuviera. En vez de eso, las emprendió contra un florero que había sobre la mesa, convirtiendo prácticamente en polvo el hermoso objeto de cristal azul. Spine trato de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que de su garganta solo salía un extraño sonido estático, parecido a una tos angustiada y estentórea. Rabbit cayó sentado sobre la silla más cercana y lloro sobre sus manos enguantadas. Había terminado. La vida de su padre había acabado tan levemente que a penas habían sabido del último latido de su corazón, y solo les quedaba el dolor de sentirse huérfanos y perdidos en aquella enorme mansión que ahora se les antojaba tan inmensa como el mismo vacio. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo y bien sabían que la vida de ellos tres, prácticamente inextinguible, se prolongaría por generaciones y generaciones, y quizás en ese momento era lo que más les pesaba dentro de sí, la tristeza más grande que su corazón mecánico era capaz de soportar.

Sam y el Sr. Reed aparecerían dentro de poco al oír el llanto de los tres autómatas, a sabiendas del único y amargo final. Spine sabía que tendría la ingrata tarea de separar a Jon del cuerpo exangüe de su padre, y era ese pensamiento de responsabilidad lo que seguramente lo contenía para no dejarse caer vencido por las lágrimas. Ya habría momento para aquello, se consoló, en la intimidad del Salón de los Cables donde se sentía a gusto y protegido, pero no delante de sus hermanos, quienes ahora necesitaban de su templanza y fortaleza. Poniendo en movimiento sus férreas piernas de titanio, se acerco al lecho. Al mirar el semblante de su padre se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que expresaban sus rasgos. El pequeño cuerpo dorado de Jon se estremecía por el llanto, pero al oír la voz de Spine pronunciando lentamente su nombre, se detuvo un instante, tan solo para clavar sus azules ojos en los de él, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que le permitiera un momento más. Sus manos articuladas se crispaban sobre el pecho de su padre. Rabbit, aun llorando desconsoladamente, se acerco para tomar el sombrero de su hermano pequeño. "Jon... Vamos a dejar a Pappy descansar, si?" fueron las palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de sucumbir una vez más al llanto, pero fueron suficientes para que Jon lentamente comenzara a levantarse, recuperara su sombrero y lanzara sus brazos hacia Spine, quien lo recibió como a un chiquillo herido y doliente. Paso así un instante eterno para los tres robots de Peter Walter I y era justo lo que necesitarían antes de tener que volver a la realidad.

IV

Sam había despertado temprano esa mañana y había bajado a la cocina a preparar café y tostadas. Usualmente, y por más temprano que fuera, hallaba a Jon colgado de la manilla del refrigerador que el mismo dejaba con llave, y con aquella inconfundible sonrisa traviesa, el menor de los robots le daba los buenos días y le pedía su ración diaria de queso para la primera quesadilla del día. Pero eso había cambiado después de los acontecimientos. Jon parecía cada día más templado, y no era que el cambio fuera solo por su parte. Los tres autómatas ahora se dedicaban con ahínco a sus ensayos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo componiendo y se los veía cada vez menos deambulando sin sentido por la mansión. Parecía como si la falta del padre los hubiera hecho madurar, con todo lo extraño que eso sonara tratándose de maquinas y no de humanos. Pero Sam sabia lo distintos que eran a cualquier otro invento de la ciencia y la tecnología, y no llegaba a sorprenderse tanto del cambio operado en ellos, si se tomaba en cuenta que los tres, según él y los demás habitantes de la mansión, contaban con aquello que se suele llamar alma.

Esa mañana, Sam se encontró solo en la cocina de la Mansión Walter y preparo su café negro y las tostadas espolvoreadas de canela y azúcar de su desayuno. Esperaba que el Sr. Reed se le uniera en algún momento de la mañana para organizar la salida semanal al pueblo, ya que se había percatado de que faltaban algunos insumos básicos de la casa, pero en vez de eso se dio cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo considerable sin saber de la presencia de nadie más que el personal de servicio. La calma era total. Por qué no oía el ritmo del ensayo de los robots, el ir y venir del Sr. Reed en el Salón de los Cables, la risa desconcertante de Jon rebotando contra los rincones? Todo era muy extraño. Tomando su taza de café con forma de jirafa y su sombrero de hongo, salió por la puerta trasera y bajo los escalones hasta el predio suave y verde que comprendía los alrededores de la mansión. De fondo, el gigantesco y añoso manzano proyectaba una amplia sombra a la luz de la mañana, agitando el viento las hojas oscuras y húmedas. Al principio no los distinguió, producto de la incierta luz que se filtraba por entre los espacios desojados. Un destello de plata le hizo saber que Spine estaba ahí, apoyado contra el tronco nudoso, junto a los largos pies de Rabbit, sentado sobre una de las ramas más bajas, jugando a lanzar sobre su cabeza una manzana perfectamente roja y brillante. Jon estaba sentado en el césped con las piernas cruzadas, inclinado sobre algo que sobresalía del suelo escarchado de humedad matutina. Leia en voz alta y cuidadosa algo escrito en un papel que sujetaba con gracia entre sus dedos de oro. Sam hubo de acercarse algunos pasos mas para oirle terminar su disertacion. "...y la escribio Rabbit, pero la musica sera de Spine porque ya tiene una muy buena idea al respecto. Y si, Pappy, es una balada, muy romantica a mi parecer _HA!_ Aunque la parte de _smile at me_ se me ocurrió _a mí, _pero de veras que no sabía donde podría ir, así que Rabbit me ayudo. Sabes una cosa, Pappy? Por fin entendí eso de "busy as a bee"... Delilah siempre estaba así de ocupada, verdad...?

Ese día hacia un año que Peter Walter I había partido de este mundo, después de una agitada vida de creación, descubrimientos, genialidad y ciencia. Nada más había querido su corazón que hacer crecer una familia, y lo había logrado de muchas maneras, quizás más que cualquier hombre de su época. Aquellas maquinas más humanas que robots ante su tumba, sus hijos, eran testimonio de los logros más ambiciosos y osados, y lo seguirían siendo por generaciones. Tras de sí los dejaba a ellos, y ellos sabían dentro de aquella extraña memoria de engranajes y fluidos, que habían sido creados para un fin, un propósito quizás pueril de juventud, pero que había dado origen a acontecimientos maravillosos que marcarían la vida de todos en esa mansión de fascinantes prodigios. Habría música, habría alegría y escenarios, ellos lo sabían. Imágenes de lo que Pappy hubiese querido ver con sus propios ojos años atrás, y que ellos llevarían a las gentes que quisieran ver y oír a tres autómatas músicos y cantantes, por muchos años más.


End file.
